


Reunite

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave POV, Drabble, F/M, FTM Dave, Fluff, Hugs, MTF Jade, Oneshot, Second person POV, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, davejade - Freeform, jadedave - Freeform, smooches, very cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong cool guy, forget to shut off your emotions button?” she giggles as a hand swipes across your cheek, carrying away a stray tear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wrote this for my girlfriend, my personal Space Witch princess <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunite

It’s like finally waking up from an endless nightmare, like sucking in a breath of air after being under water for as long as your lungs could handle the pressure before collapsing. It’s like seeing a clear sky after a week long storm, like feeling the sun on your skin after being shut away for days on end. 

It’s fucking amazing.

It’s a goddamn miracle when Jade crashes into you, nearly knocking you over with her embrace. Her arms wrap around your shoulders– _goddamnit she’s still taller than you_ –and her hair whips in your face. Your shades are knocked askew but you don’t give a shit right now. Jade is here, she’s alive, and she’s just as relieved to see you as you are to see her. 

Your arms wrap around her waist, and despite her being taller than you, you lift her up, spin her around, and holy shit, you think you actually just let out a wholehearted laugh. She’s laughing too, her whole body shakes with it, and as her feet settle to the ground, she pulls back so you can see her face. She flips your shades up to rest on top of your head, and you smile at her, not even bothered by the piercing light burning your eyes. It’s fucking worth it to see her without any barriers. She’s the only one you would expose your soul to. 

“What’s wrong cool guy, forget to shut off your emotions button?” she giggles as a hand swipes across your cheek, carrying away a stray tear. You're not even scared to show weakness, to show any drop of femininity that you've been rejecting your whole life. You can let yourself be an open book to her, because you know she fucking understands more than anyone.

“Shut the fuck up Harley, you scared the shit outta me,” you chuckle back, your hand moving up to brush her bangs away from her eyes. “You know how worried I was about you waking up and still being all grimbark? They were gonna make John the first line of defense against you, can you fucking believe that? We all woulda been goners.” 

Her laugh vibrates through the air, and it makes you want to echo it. Your hand is on her cheek, and holy fuck is she warm. You want to hug her again but you also want to keep staring into her eyes, because you missed that deep emerald so fucking much. 

“Well I’m glad you were the first one I saw when I woke up,” she sighs, her smile softening. “You’ve got no idea how much I missed you after all those years. I was all alone! Nothing to do but think about you guys and what you’d been up to, how you’d look after three whole years…” Her eyes scan you, and you suddenly feel more exposed than ever, especially without your shades on. 

“Clearly I’m somehow even more manly than I was the last time you saw me, damn near impossible, I know, but you’re staring at the living proof,” you smirk, then blush when she giggles at you. 

“Of course, my manly man cool guy,” she ruffles up your hair, and you dodge away. 

You two still click like best friends. You’re still feeding off each other’s energy, smiling and laughing and joking back and forth like an endless electric current. It was still the same as it had been three years ago, like time hadn’t passed at all. 

Well. Almost. 

The fundamental difference presents itself when your fingers slide through her hair and you push yourself up on your toes and press your lips against hers. You weren’t sure what possessed you to do it, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world, like this was supposed to happen, like it was written in the fucking stars that your reunion would result in this kiss. 

She sighs and leans down to make it easier for you, her hands going to your shoulders and tugging you closer. You’re damn near lost in her essence as she surrounds you, her hair acting as a blanket and cascading around you, the sweet sent she gives off that is something like pine needles and fresh soil and cinnamon cookies. All of her is soft and gentle, warm and beautiful, and you can’t believe you went so fucking long without her by your side. 

As she finally pulls away, her eyes are lidded as she gazes down at you, a soft flush on her cheeks mirroring yours. She leans in again, pressing a quick, soft peck to your lips, then wrapping you in another embrace as she whispers.

“I missed you too, Dave.”


End file.
